The present invention relates to wireless data communication.
Thin data mobile wireless communication units, such as pagers, are becoming a prominent mode of communication today. Thin data units have limited processing power available, and run a minimum of software programs.
In parallel, the Internet has become the largest storehouse of information available. There is a sharp contrast between the wealth of information available to those who are xe2x80x9cwiredxe2x80x9d into the Web, and the scarcity of information available to those are xe2x80x9cunwired.xe2x80x9d To some extent this is due to the very small display size available in wireless units, and to some extent it is due to bandwidth limitations. Pager displays, for example, can be limited to 20 characters per line, with a maximum of 300 characters.
Typical wireless units today are capable of receiving text-only electronic mail, along with certain provider services such as stock market quotes and sports results.
There is provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of wireless data communication, including the steps of receiving an input request, filtering data from at least one database to produce filtered data in response to the input request, attaching formatting instructions to the filtered data corresponding to a data format specific to a wireless data terminal to produce a pre-formatted response, sending the pre-forrmatted response to a wireless transmitter, formatting the pre-formatted response according to the formatting instructions to produce a formatted response, and transmitting the formatted response from the wireless transmitter to the wireless data terminal.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of data filtering for use within a wireless data communication system, including the steps of receiving an input request, filtering data from at least one database to produce filtered data in response to the input request, and transmitting the filtered data to a gateway.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for wireless data communication, including the steps of filtering data from at least one database to produce filtered data in response to a pre-programmed message request, attaching formatting instructions to the filtered data corresponding to a data format specific to a wireless data terminal to produce a pre-formatted response, sending the pre-formatted response to a wireless transmitter, formatting the pre-forrmatted response according to the formatting instructions to produce a formatted response, and transmitting the formatted response from the wireless transmitter to the wireless data terminal.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for data filtering for use within a wireless data communication system, including the steps of filtering data from at least one database to produce filtered data in response to a pre-programmed message request, and transmitting the filtered data to a gateway.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a system for wireless data communication, including a receiver receiving an input request, a data filter filtering data from at least one database to produce filtered data in response to the input request, a station attaching formatting instructions to the filtered data corresponding to a data format specific to a wireless data terminal to produce a pre-formatted response, and a wireless transmitter formatting the pre-formatted response according to the formatting instructions to produce a formatted response, and transmitting the formatted response to the wireless data terminal.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a system for data filtering for use within a wireless data communication system, including a receiver receiving an input request, a data filter filtering data from at least one database to produce filtered data in response to the input request, and a transmitter transmitting the filtered data to a gateway.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a system for wireless data communication, including a data filter filtering data from at least one database to produce filtered data in response to a pre-programmed input request, a station attaching formatting instructions to the filtered data corresponding to a data format specific to a wireless data terminal to produce a pre-formatted response, a wireless transmitter formatting the pre-formatted response according to the formatting instructions to produce a formatted response, and transmitting the formatted response to the wireless data terminal.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a system for data filtering for use within a wireless data communication system, including a data filter filtering data from at least one database to produce filtered data in response to a pre-programmed input request, and a transmitter transmitting the filtered data to a gateway.